


The Wilds Incorrect Quotes

by emiliaL128



Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Funny, Gen, Incorrect Quotes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiliaL128/pseuds/emiliaL128
Summary: the title is pretty self explanatory
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Comments: 22
Kudos: 421





	1. shoni (+martha)

martha: are you in love with shelby?

toni: *sweats* ...no

martha: then why did you carve “S+T” in hearts on all of the trees?

toni: ...

martha: ...

toni: it stands for sadness and terror


	2. shoni (+martha and fatin)

martha: why are your tongues purple?

toni: we had slushies. i had a red one.

shelby: i had a blue one.

fatin: OH.

martha: ...

shelby: ...

toni: ...

fatin: ...

martha: you drank each other’s slushies?


	3. fatin+leah

fatin: i can’t believe we’re stuck in this room together

leah: i know right, how unfortunate *swallows key*


	4. martha+shelby+toni

martha: what’s a thot?

toni: it’s a thoughtful person

*later at the campfire*

shelby: here’s a pepsi, martha

martha: thanks shelby you’re such a thot!

shelby: *spits out drink*


	5. nora+dot

dot: i’m super fast at math

nora: what’s 39+437?

dot: 15

nora: that’s not even close

dot: but it was quick


	6. toni+rachel+nora+shelby mention

nora: i have a riddle

toni: what?

nora: you’re driving fast, and suddenly shelby and rachel walk in front of you. what do you hit?

toni: rachel 100%, i could never hit shelby

rachel: the brakes! you hit the brakes dumbass


	7. nora+fatin

fatin: *groans* i think i broke one of my livers

nora: you only have one liver

fatin: how many do i need to live?

nora: ...one

fatin: fuck i’m in trouble


	8. toni+shelby+dot+rachel+martha

rachel: what the fuck is that, toni?

toni: a knife :D

martha: NO!

dot: oh my god who gave her a knife

shelby: *blushing* she asked really nicely


	9. dot+fatin

dot walking into her and fatin’s apartment: why are you standing on the table?

fatin: i live in this apartment and i can do what i want and you cannot stop me-

dot: is there a spider?

fatin: yes it’s in the corner please kill it


	10. dot+fatin

dot: oh my god what happened? why are you crying?

fatin: i’m not crying *sniffle* my eyes are just watering from the smoke that’s coming from the fire in the kitchen. again.

dot: ...

fatin: ...

dot: the WHAT????


	11. all

fatin: someone help me with this crossword puzzle, i need a 5 letter word for “disappointment”

leah: everything

fatin: ...

dot: ...

shelby: ...

rachel: ...

martha: ...

toni: ...

nora: that’s not 5 letters


	12. shoni+dot

shelby: i cut my finger :(

dot: just put some pressure on it

shelby: *talking to her finger* if you don’t get a good grade on your next math test, and if you don’t win the next pageant, and if you show any imperfection at all, the family will disown you-

toni: everything okay babe?


	13. toni+martha+shelby mention

martha: we should play 20 questions

toni: i already know everything about you

martha: just ask something random

toni: uh okay when was the last time you-

martha: triangle. are you dating shelby?


	14. leah+dot+fatin+martha+shoni mention

leah: guys! i cant find shelby

dot: but you were just with her

leah: i know but i turned around and she was just gone

fatin: oh my god leah lost shelby

leah: how long do you think i have left to live before toni kills me?

martha: ten...

leah: ten what?

martha: nine...


	15. toni+martha+fatin+shelby mention

martha: woah you’re smiling a lot. did something happen?

toni: huh? can’t i just smile because i feel like it?

fatin: toni and shelby just went to get lychees

martha: i thought there were no more lychees?

fatin: that’s not what they were there for


	16. Chapter 16

toni in a groupchat with everyone: next one to send a message is gau

shelby, texting: gay*

shelby: wait-


	17. toni+shelby+rachel

shelby: the food is too hot, i cant eat it

toni: you’re too hot and i still eat you ;)

shelby: *blushes*

toni: *winks*

rachel: one dinner. i just want ONE dinner without shelby and toni flirting dirtily while i eat my damn food.


	18. fatin+toni+nora

fatin: guys are hot

toni: girls are hot

fatin: why is everybody so hot?

nora: global warming


	19. leah+fatin

leah: wanna hear a song?

fatin: uh oh

leah: it’s called “my life right now”

fatin: this is gonna be good

leah: *deep breath* AHHHHHHHHHHHGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. toni+martha+shelby mention

martha: shelby can’t be good at everything. i bet she’s a bad kisser.

toni: no, she’s good at that too.

martha: what

toni: what


	21. toni+shelby

shelby: *running into the room out of nowhere to hug toni*

toni: not that i’m complaining but what’s this for?

shelby: just appreciating the little things in life <3

toni: aw- wait eXCUSE ME-


	22. toni+shelby

*on a date*

toni: so do you play any sports?

shelby: i run away from my feelings


	23. toni + shelby

shelby: are you a thief? because you stole my-

toni: i’ll give your wallet back i’m sorry :/

shelby: ...heart, wtf ??


	24. all

toni: can you guys just try to see it from my perspective ???

everyone: *crouches down*

toni: fuck you all


	25. toni+shelby

shelby: let’s play an icebreaker. what’s your favorite thing to eat?

toni: you ;)


	26. martha+toni

kidnappers: we have your daughter

toni: i don’t have a daughter

kidnappers: then who just asked for a warm glass of chocolate milk and made us cut the crust of her sandwich?

toni: oh my god you have marty


	27. toni+shelby+nora

toni: i like your pants

shelby: thanks! they were 50% off, believe it or not

toni: i’d like them better if they were 100% off :)

nora: the store can’t just sell free stuff

toni: that’s not what i-

nora: that’s a terrible way to run a business toni


End file.
